


Sweat

by elithewho



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, incestuous overtones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elithewho/pseuds/elithewho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night training, wrestling, sweat bending and an impromptu threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

Mako glared at the ceiling, his penis sticking straight up under the covers. It had been doing that on and off for the better part of the night, and he simply couldn’t keep his hormones in check. Usually, if he was feeling so inclined, he would just have a quiet wank and Bolin would tactfully ignore him, as Mako would often do for him. However, in light of what had happened, Mako just couldn’t do it. Bolin wasn’t even sleeping, he didn’t think, since he couldn’t hear snores. It felt like some weird breach of politeness.

He tried to will his stubborn erection away, but every time he closed his eyes he saw Korra or Asami or some mixture of the two. The visions left him feeling strange and guilt ridden and did nothing to quell his erection. Finally, having had enough, he got out of bed and quietly slipped into his training gear.

If Bolin heard him rise, he didn’t react to it. Mako needed to work off all this excess tension. Theoretically, he could go somewhere private and take care of it the old fashioned way, but knew that would only conjure up more images of Korra that he didn’t want to dwell on.

He liked the training center when it was dark and deserted and he had it all to himself, so he was looking forward to being totally alone. It was therefore a nasty shock to find someone already there.

Korra was bending fiercely. She must not have gone back to Air Temple Island when they had finished training earlier. She was possessed of a ferocious energy, tossing around fire and water and disks of earth in violent, wrenching movements. Her face was strained and sweat glistened on her face and body.

Mako knew he should turn around right now and go back to bed. This was the worst possible thing to be confronted with in his current condition. But he stayed, and watched.

Korra paused in her fervent activity. She panted, bent double to catch her breath, and in one smooth motion, bent the sweat off her body and let it splash in a puddle at her feet.

Even as Mako was convincing himself to back slowly away and find someplace quiet to furiously masturbate, Korra turned around and saw him.

“Oh… hey,” was all she said, blue eyes going wide.

“Hey!” Mako returned with false cheerfulness, hoping she would think he’d just arrived. “I couldn’t sleep. I wanted to train.”

“Yeah, me too.” She smiled at him, hopefully. “Well, let’s get to it.”

She wanted him to train with her. This was a terrible idea, he thought, but was walking towards her anyway.

She tossed disks at him, he blocked them. She shot waves of water, which he sizzled out with fire into clouds of steam. After a while, they were both sweating and gasping for breath.

As Korra bent her sweat away from her again, Mako said, “That’s a cool trick. Wish I could do it.” Sweat was dampening his undershirt uncomfortably. She smirked.

“Here,” she said, approaching him. When she was inches away, she gathered all his perspiration into a globe of water and let it crash between on the floor. The feeling was tingly and weird and she was so close to him now. Mako stiffened.

Korra looked at him nervously. “Sorry,” she said, turning away.

He grabbed her wrist. Stupid thing to do, really. She looked back at him, her eyes blazing.

“Mako…”

“Sorry,” he said stiffly, backing away.

She looked angry. “So that’s it, we’re just going to be all weird and twitchy around each other?”

“Hey, you kissed me, remember?”

“Right, how could I forget,” she scoffed and got right in his face, centimeter away. “But you liked it.” And she pushed him in the chest, not very hard, but he was not expecting it, and went toppling over.

Korra stood over him and Mako struggled to rise. Swiftly, she straddled him and pushed him back down to the floor again.

“Korra!” he exclaimed, shocked.

Her eyes bored into him. His erection, which had lain dormant while they trained, sprang to life again. Her lips twitched. He remembered how they tasted, how they felt. She bent low over him and grasped both wrists in her hands, pinning him to the floor. Her hair hung around his face, smelling of salt, and she dipped closer.

It was the sleep deprival, his hateful hormones, the endorphins of the training, everything but his own unbearable desire. They kissed and she pressed down against his erection, holding tight onto his wrists as he jerked and writhed. Her breasts were pressing onto his chest. He groaned into her mouth.

It became a wrestling match. Mako bucked wildly, dislodging her and kissed her again and again, cupping one breast and grasping her hip, feeling the muscled curve of her ass. She warped against him, sucking at his bottom lip, bearing her teeth.

When they broke apart, panting, Mako searched her face. She looked almost afraid. He pulled himself off her, frightened of scaring her. There was passion on her face too, and desire.

There was a noise at the door, making them both jump. Bolin stood there, mouth slack, and Mako felt a mix of terror and pity.

“Right,” he sniffed, looking crestfallen but determined. “I’ll leave you two to it.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” Korra shouted, springing up and in her haste to get to the door, she trod on Mako’s hand.

She grabbed Bolin by the wrist and pulled him back. She reached for his face and pulled it close in a kiss. It was Mako’s turn to stare in shock, his hand faintly throbbing. Bolin’s eyes flared wide and he stood stock still as Korra embraced him.

“What…” Bolin mumbled as Korra broke away.

“Stay,” she said, pulling him further into the room.

Bolin looked momentarily conflicted. Then he pulled Korra toward him and kissed her again, wrapping his hands around her waist.

Mako didn’t know what to do. Ultimately, his desperate penis made up his mind for him and he stumbled to his feet, moving toward the pair of them like a sleepwalker. He approached Korra from behind and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. She didn’t shrug away and in fact, pushed herself backwards into him. Mako groaned, furious at himself, wishing he had just masturbated like a normal person. He pushed aside the hair from Korra’s neck and kissed her skin.

She tasted salty and fresh, like she had just climbed out of the sea. She was moving around, grinding her ass into his erection even as she kissed Bolin. It was unreal, to be kissing Korra as she kissed Bolin. But he wanted her so badly.

They fell to the floor. Korras straddled Bolin and Mako sucked at her neck, wrapping himself around her to cup both breasts. She hissed, grinding on Bolin. Mako groped for the edge of her shirt and stripped it off her, pulling away her breast wrap and leaving her naked from the waist. She leaned down to remove Bolin’s undershirt and nip at his chest, teasing his nipples. Bolin sighed and moaned and Mako tugged at Korra’s hips, wanting to feel her naked skin.

Korra sprang up, grunting impatiently and shucked off her leggings, the dark hair curling between her legs was damp and glistening. Bolin was eagerly pulling off his clothes, his eyes glued to Korra, her breasts jiggling as she kicked away her clothing.

Mako wasn’t sure how they were going to do this. He was undressing, his hands shaking and unsteady. Korra turned to him, her eyes like blue flame. She pushed him down again even though his pants were only halfway off and climbed on top of him. She grasped his cock, squeezing it and letting it slip through her fingers. He gasped and seized her breasts, feeling her hard nipples against his palm.

Bolin was behind her, kneeling in the gap of Mako’s legs. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back toward him. Her breasts slipped out of Mako’s grip and her mouth was level to his throbbing erection. Korra smiled.

Bolin was doing something between her legs. She was moaning and wriggling, arching her back like a cat. But Mako was only paying attention to her mouth sliding over the head of his cock. She teased his foreskin, pulling it back to run her tongue over the sensitive flesh beneath. Mako grunted, trying not to lose it, concentrating on anything else.

He saw Bolin start to move and Korra groaned deeply, pushing back at him as he thrust his hips, his face intent.

Korra sucked Mako’s whole cock in her mouth and he felt the back of her throat. She squeezed the base and Mako was moaning, unable to stop himself. She pumped his cock firmly, sucking the head, teasing his slit, driving him wild. Behind her, Bolin groaned deeply, slammed his hips against her and let out a long, protracted, “Fuuuuck…”

Mako didn’t want to come in her mouth. Korra seemed to read his mind and pulling away from Bolin, straddled Mako’s hips. Mako felt a weird stab of panic. Bolin had presumably just come inside her and now she was sinking onto his cock, warm and wet and deliciously tight. But she felt so good he forget it all, watching her move above him, her face fierce and focused, Bolin cupping her breasts from behind.

Korra looked so good, so powerful, the ridged muscles of her torso flexing as she moved. She was brazenly rubbing her own clit as she rode him, biting her bottom lip in concentration. His hips snapped up to meet her thrusts, amazed at how amazing she was, never wanting it to end. 

But he was desperately on edge and as she rubbed herself to orgasm, tightening in spasms around him, he came along with her, pleasure washing over him in waves. He kept his eyes on her the whole time, drinking her in, wanting to imprint this moment in his mind forever, to hold it close and never let it go.

They collapsed in a heap. Korra fell between the brothers, a dazed smile on her face. Bolin snuggled close to her shoulder and Mako laid his head gently on her heaving breast.

“That’s not how I expected this night to go,” Bolin said, muffled by her shoulder.

Korra laughed, high and bright, and the sound echoed against the ceiling, ringing all around them.


End file.
